


Lacings

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken lace cools him off--and warms another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacings

  
Aragorn sighed as the frayed lacing on his tunic finally broke. His spares were buried in the bottom of his pack, inaccessible.  
Sweat ran down his neck and chest, though the now-open shirt did give him some relief. He thought perhaps they could stop for a moment and he could look for a new lace.  
Then he caught sight of Boromir, staring fixedly at him. No--not at him, but at the bead of sweat rolling down his throat to his chest. Maybe he could live with a flapping tunic neck until dark--and after dark, it wouldn't matter.  



End file.
